KnobWings
okay everyone go! add you ideas to this list. we'll sort them all out and pick which ones we like the most later. for now, just put any ideas down~ Idea 2 (Happy) *Pompoms on the ends of their tails *Pompoms in ridge over eye *Pompoms down spine *Pompoms at end of horn *Neon scales *blunt claws *small wings with pompoms on ends *have small, walking, squeaking, bouncing, pompom-pets TADA POMPOMWINGS ARENT THEY BOOTIFUL!?!?!?!?!?!?! Idea 3 (Clipsey-poof) I basically agree with everything about Looster's design so I'll just be adding more details to it here/tweaking it slightly. Physical Appearance *Their scales sort of seem like they're made of wood or something because doors I guess? *Shiny metallic-colored underscales *also the underscales would probably be circular-shaped, very large and overlap each other sort of like plates of armor I guess?? *All the knobs/horns/etc. shiny and metallic as well *little key holes for nostrils (idk I just think this would be cute) *Pretty small *Snout not very pointy/rounded at the tip slightly *maybe each dragon's key horns have slightly different shapes??? *Skinny limbs but very large ribcage Powers This section is pretty wip-y right now *super duper flexible Idea 4 (Seavi) TreeWings TreeWings can resemble a certain tree kind, and they mostly have the appearance of the tree. Description *Have scales that look like bark from a certain tree *Big, leafy or pine needle wings (Ranges if the tree is coniferous or deciduous) *Their underscales look like the wood of the tree their representing *Their teeth, horns, wingclaws, ans talons are simple straight spikes, and they 'never curve, even if the type of TreeWing is different. *Coniferous TreeWing's wingleaves are affected by the season, Summer their green, Fall their red, orange, yellow, or rarely, purple, Winter they have crumpled-up brown wingleaves scattered here and there or none at all, and in spring they have flowers or buds, depending on what coniferous tree their representing *Have spines that look like sticks coming out of their backs, they start at the head and end near the tail tip *Eyes are always any shade of green *Any limb gets narrower as it gets near the end. *They can heal faster *Triangle-like heads *Female TreeWings that represent a coniferous tree that grows fruit will have that exact-looking fruit sprout from their horns, but only in the spring. *Both male and females that represent deciduous trees can sprout cones on their horns. Abilities *When winter comes, a coniferous type of TreeWing's wing leaves change with the seasons. In Spring they bloom, in Summer they develop green leaves, in Fall the leaves turn orange, red, yellow, or rarely purple, and in Winter they fall off, making the coniferous TreeWings flightless in Winter and Spring. However, deciduous TreeWings never loose their needles because deciduous tree never loose their needles. *Depending on how much was broken off, they can regenerate areas, like if half of their wing was snapped off, it would grow back, but that would take about 8-12 months for it to fully grow back. *If a limb were snapped off and it was over half of the limb's length, it won't grow back. *They are immune to cold until a certain degree, but being in the cold makes them slower *Females representing a certain coniferous tree can grow the fruit of their tree in the spring, however it is highly unediable and tastes horrible *Both make and female deciduous TreeWings can grow cones on their horns in the spring that they can pick at chuck if they want to. Yea I might still add some stuff here